1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grounding protective device for sailing and similar boats provided with a fin keel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sailing vessels or sailing boats are in principle provided with a fixed keel, which may be designed in two different ways. One keel design comprises a continuous garboard plate, which extends from prow to stern and mostly is comprised in the hull proper. The second design relates to so-called fin keels, which consist of a garboard plate, which is attached in the central plane of the boat approximately below the center thereof, and secured in the hull generally by keel bolts. The first mentioned boat type is called long-keeled boats, and the boat rudder generally is attached to the trailing edge of the keel. When such a boat touches ground, the boat runs aground with its middle line against the ground, and the grounding mostly proceeds cautiously, so that there is only small or no damage at all to the boat. The sliding movement of the keel on the ground produces a relatively soft braking of the speed of the boat, whereby a heavy impact on the boat is avoided. The risk of injuries for the crew, therefore, is low.